


The Idiot Bard is Precious

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Witcher Trash [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: After Episode 6, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Gay, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jaskier angst, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Super Angst, This has actually been edited, does the bed count if the bed is the mountain?, ends in fluff, jaskier has a panic attack, on the mountains, panic attack warning, precious boi jaskier, teen, this is like the only fic I have that I actually edited., you have been warned about the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Just a short drabble that takes place after the mountain scene in episode six.Jaskier has a panic attack thinking Geralt is going to leave him.NOW EDITED
Relationships: Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Trash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601077
Comments: 14
Kudos: 685





	The Idiot Bard is Precious

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this happened
> 
> Just to be clear: the whole fic is about Jaskier having a panic/anxiety attack so don't read it if you're easily triggered.
> 
> This is not the best thing I've written by any means, but I wanted to write it so I did.
> 
> Also, I edited this from the original. Not many changes, just added a few extra fluffyness to this masterpiece.
> 
> Enjoy the angst!
> 
> ~RandomNerd3

Jaskier stood at the top of the mountain, watching Geralt turned around facing the skylines.  _ “Damn it Jaskier! Why is it whenever I find myself in a pile of shit it’s you who’s shoveling it?” _ The bard suddenly felt very sweaty, his breathing quickened. Jaskier fell to one knee, grasping at empty air trying to find support. His throat constricted as he struggled to untie his shirt, and  _ holy shit he can’t breath.  _ Jaskier’s lute lay long forgotten behind him. “Geralt,” Jaskier spoke just above a whisper, “don’t leave me!” He shouted as he fell onto his arse. Somehow through his hyperventilating and panic Jaskier picked out a voice and focused on it.

“Jaskier you need to breathe,” the voice grunted. Jaskier sucked in a big breath, then choked over the empty air and continued to hyperventilate. “Okay no breathing,” the voice grumbled. Suddenly Jaskier found himself leaning against a rocky wall, rough hands held his shoulders in place. Just as quickly the hands disappeared,

“don’t leave,” Jaskier pleaded, “please don’t leave!” Just as Jaskier feared the voice left him, just like Geralt, just like his family. Due to exhaustion Jaskier’s eyes began to flutter as his head fell to his chest. The hands found their way to Jaskier’s shoulder again,

“Jaskier look at me!” The man said worriedly, Jaskier snapped his head up and saw golden eyes looking back at him. Jaskier’s breathing only got faster because after  _ that _ argument there was no possible way Geralt climbed the mountain again just to see if he was okay. “I never left you Jas, I will  _ never  _ leave you. Can you hear me Jaskier?” The Witcher asked him, Jaskier nodded once in response. “Okay, listen.” His eyes began to flutter shut again, Geralt grasped his shoulder tightly. Jaskier gasped then shot his eyes open, “focus Jaskier,  _ focus. _ ” Geralt’s voice felt calming, Jaskier obeyed the command. “Good, now Tell me five things you can see.” It took him a while, but the bard began to answer,

“The clouds, the trees -” He stopped listing things, Geralt hummed in support and began to trace small circles around his back. Jaskier’s head tilted downwards again, “Ground, my lute…” he continued. He looked up and focused back on Geralt, “your eyes.” He finished, a wave of calmness swept over him. Geralt smiled, good, that was good, Jaskier did something right. His throat felt less constricted, but he quickly felt another wave of panic crash into the calm.

Geralt grunted, he continued to draw aimless shapes against Jaskier’s back. Geralt grumbled when he didn’t calm down again. “Can you tell me four things you can feel?” Geralt spoke softer than Jaskier ever heard him speak. Jaskier immediately reached up for his neck. His signature outfit suddenly felt suffocating,

“Shirt, it’s too tight,” he said trying to loosen it. Geralt reached up and loosened the strings himself. Breathing a sigh of relief Jaskier continued, “Dirt in my shoes, the heat from the sun.” Geralt nodded approvingly. The bard reached a hand towards the Witcher’s head, Geralt made no movements to get away from him. “your hair is soft,” Jaskier’s voice spoke just above a whisper. He ran a hand through the Witcher’s grey locks. Jaskier’s breathing was considerably slower, he felt more in control. He allowed himself to melt back into the Witcher’s embrace.

“Three things you can hear,” Geralt continued. Jaskier rolled his eyes then tried to stand up. The Witcher kept him in his place. “Jaskier, three things you can hear. I can still hear your heartbeat.” Geralt justified as the bard tried to stand up. Jas cursed the Witcher’s powers, but leaned against the man anyway. Jaskier calmly closed his eyes

  
“Both of us, our heartbeat. The wind, the monsters.” He said once one of the beasts howled into the sky. Jaskier felt Geralt start to play with his hair, a wave of calmness washed over him. Geralt moved so he was sitting next to Jaskier, then handed the bard his lute. Jaskier began to strum a meaningless melody.

“Two things you can smell,” Geralt stated as Jaskier leaned his head against his shoulder. Looking up at him Jaskier answered,

“The dragon shit, and my cologne.” Geralt turned to him with a smile then leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon his lips.

“And one thing you can taste?” He asked with a smirk, Jaskier smiled happily as he snuggled closer into Geralt’s side.

“You.” Jaskier responded finally at peace again, “when did you learn how to do that?” He asked melting into Geralt’s side. The Witcher smiled softly,

“Witcher school, occupational hazard.” Jaskier smiled then the two basked in the lowering sun, watching the most beautiful sunset either man saw.


End file.
